A Última Máscara
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Poucas coisas são capazes de sobrepujar a racionalidade de Saga. Seu amor por Kanon é uma delas. Oneshot. Fic campeã do Torneio de Fics do Forum CDZ! :D


A última máscara

As horas de vida são poucas. Uma vida provisória, dada por um deus que pensa nos enganar. Em nosso desespero, nós é que tentamos ludibriar tal terrível entidade. Para ganho de nossa causa. Não, não apenas de uma causa. De algo maior, que tem de nos fazer desinteressados de todo o resto. E é realmente assim, pois essa vida é curta. Doze horas para alertar nossa deusa do perigo que ela e seu tão amado mundo correm. E depois... a morte novamente, provavelmente eterna e sem volta.

Diante de minha vida, a morte torna-se insignificante. Não somente porque já morri uma vez. Não; o País dos Mortos certamente não é tão horrível quanto passar treze anos sendo manipulado por um ser que mora dentro de si mesmo e ter de esconder o rosto e a identidade de todos. Por um crime que eu jamais cometeria. Por algo que alguém dentro de mim fez. Não _eu_. Jamais senti que _ele_ e eu éramos um só, por mais que ele mesmo insistisse no contrário.

A morte não é assustadora perto disso tudo. Da frustração de ver tantos anos de treinamento e privação servirem apenas para auxiliar tal parasita. Do fato de que eu conseguira sim um nível de força e resistência descomunais, apenas para que _ele_ se aproveitasse disso tudo. Para realizar propósitos totalmente opostos aos que eu realmente deveria e gostaria de seguir. Não; para um suicida revivido, a expectativa de morrer dentro em breve não é nada. Pois o mínimo que posso fazer, por todos os anos nos quais meu poder foi usado para fins ímpios, é utilizando a mim mesmo para a defesa de minha deusa. É justificar o fato de eu ter me tornado Cavaleiro, de algum modo. _Esse_ é o modo.

Eu e meus companheiros dissimulamos hostilidade ante a primeira casa e seu guardião. Fingimos ser realmente fiéis a Hades. Tentamos demonstrar que vendemos nossa honra e fidelidade em troca de vida eterna. Vida _eterna_ essa que, sabemos, durará muito menos do que isso.

Toda a situação é um teatro muito grande. Principalmente porque o que mais queremos é dizer a nossos antigos companheiros que estamos do mesmo lado que eles. Mas por causa da constante vigilância de Hades, desempenhamos esse cruel papel de opositores de Atena, tendo de levantar as mãos contra os aliados dela. _Nossos_ aliados, por menos que eles saibam.

O massacre contra Mu é evitado, pois Shion encarrega-se dele. Parece que o Cavaleiro mais novo de Áries percebeu nossas verdadeiras intenções. Nossas almas sangram. Ele deve ter lido isso em nossos cosmos. Não somos tão bons atores assim. Não; não é questão disso. Somos de carne e osso também, apesar de guerreiros. Afinal, para defender a justiça sem hesitar é necessário ter alguma espécie de amor, não? Se fôssemos totalmente vazios de sentimento, abandonaríamos rapidamente nosso objetivo de abnegarmo-nos em nome de outros. Tendo um coração no peito, portanto, nos é difícil esconder a dor em seguir um deus maligno, mesmo que por farsa.

Passamos sem dificuldade pela Casa de Touro. Seu guardião está morto; algum espectro deve ter se confrontado com ele. Hades, pelo visto, não se contentou em mandar apenas os ressuscitados: já começou a enviar as próprias tropas. E elas com certeza já estão nos seguindo os movimentos. Afinal, se Mu captou nossos sentimentos, o que se diria de uma divindade da envergadura do rei dos mortos? Ele não confia em nós, é certo. Mas mesmo assim, tentaremos simular por tempo suficiente para chegarmos à Sala de Atena. Ou ao menos para conseguir lhe passar o recado. De minha parte, esconderei todas as dores em ver meus anteriores parceiros sendo mortos. A deusa e os inocentes da Terra são tudo o que importa agora, pois nós, seus guardiões, sempre estivemos cientes de que nossas vidas não são _nossas_, e sim deles e do serviço da paz. Neste momento, por mais difícil que seja, devemos ser combatentes antes de homens.

Eu e meus comparsas estamos prestes a chegar à Casa de Gêmeos. Naturalmente, passaremos sem empecilho por lá também, pois o guardião daquele Templo era eu. Não houve, é certo, tempo para treinar quem quer que fosse para me substituir, assim como não havia sucessor natural de meu cargo na ocasião de minha morte. Era para ter, mas ele está _morto_ há treze anos. Ironicamente, quem casou sua morte, de forma indireta, fui eu mesmo. Foi por causa _dele_ que meu outro eu se atiçou. _Ele_ me obrigou a prendê-lo numa prisão submarina, para que fosse entregue ao julgamento dos deuses. Nunca acharam seu corpo. Comido pelos peixes mais vorazes que adentraram sua cela após a morte, talvez...

Fecho os olhos ao lembrar de seus clamores quando o deixei lá. Ele não acreditava que eu pudesse ferí-lo, muito menos lacrá-lo naquela caverna. Eu também não. Mas naquela época, já tinha em mente a idéia que tenho agora: a de sermos mais em prol de nossos objetivos do que de nossas necessidades humanas. _Ele_ pensava que eu seria seu cúmplice, mesmo que talvez não aceitasse suas idéias. Mas não; não importava se ele era a pessoa mais próxima a mim; se eu havia convivdo com ele por toda a minha vida; se ele era meu único parente vivo. O que importava era que eu tinha de proteger Atena acima de tudo quando alguém ameaçava sua vida. Acima de minha própria dor e vontade.

_Ele_ era meu irmão gêmeo.

Sim, eu sei o que as lendas dizem. Que quando gêmeos se separam, jamais serão completos outra vez; que podem transcorrer tragédias daí. Todavia eu já era bastante racional naquele tempo, e acreditava que, mesmo com a possível morte dele, meu ser superaria tudo e continuaria segurando aquele monstro interno, latente e maligno, cuja presença já sentia há algum tempo.

Tentei ignorar o afeto que sentia por meu irmão e o prendi. No mínimo, Kanon morreu pensando que eu o odiava. Não, pelo contrário; abdiquei de mim mesmo, como sempre, e agi da forma mais imparcial possível. Deixei de lado a dor que esmagou minha alma quando finalmente realizei o castigo; as lágrimas que cismaram em sair de meus olhos quando me deitei para dormir na primeira noite sem ele, e em várias outras que se seguiram; enfim, abandonei meu ser. Tudo pela deusa.

Infelizmente, errei. Sim, eu devia ter me matado muito antes. Deveria ter prendido a mim também quando selei Kanon. Nós dois viemos juntos a este mundo, não? Deveríamos, a um só tempo, ter ido embora dele.

Porque não resisti. Talvez as lendas sejam verdadeiras. Senti tanto a morte de meu irmão, que a criatura se libertou afinal. Ela me atormentava dia após dia, dizendo que eu havia manchado as mãos com meu próprio sangue. Que tudo aquilo não passava de sacrifício humano àquela divindade cruel, que obrigava dois gêmeos a se separarem de tal forma. Que era minha obrigação ter amado mais a Kanon , que confiou totalmente em mim, a ponto mesmo de me contar sem receio todos os seus planos, do que a Atena, que simplesmente exigia servidão severa e em troca não dava nada.

Não havia mais o que ser feito, a não ser lamentar. Pois cerca de quinze dias após o trancafiamento de Kanon, fui até o Cabo Sunion, para ver se achava seu corpo. Seu cosmo havia sumido repentinamente alguns dias antes, e eu pensava que isso era um sinal indubitável de sua morte. Ao menos um último olhar para meu irmão já morto...

Nem isso me foi concedido. Porque não havia corpo algum. Por outro lado, a cela continuava fechada por dentro, e portanto cheguei à conclusão dos peixes vorazes. A dor lancinante foi reprimida em meu coração, para que eu não blasfemasse contra a deusa, da mesma forma que o ser que habitava meu corpo fazia. Pois a idéia de que Atena roubara meu irmão, e que ela era maldita por não tê-lo perdoado, reverberava em minha mente mesmo sem eu querer.

Principalmente porque desde o dia em que prendi Kanon, até o momento em que parei de sentir seu cosmo, orei incessantemente para que a divindade o perdoasse, salvasse sua vida e mudasse sua mente. Para que ele pudesse amá-la da mesma forma que seu irmão. Para que eu não tivesse de ficar terrivelmente dividido entre o dever e devoção à ela, e o amor fraterno que sentia por Kanon. Os dois maiores pólos de minha vida. A afeição divina e a terrena. O Bem e o Mal, que cismavam em se degladiar em meu interior, sem que eu nada pudesse fazer.

É claro que eu jamais ia querer matar meu gêmeo. Tive de golpeá-lo para lhe imobilizar. Sua expressão era não apenas de dor física, mas de indignação e perplexidade ante mim, que sempre havia sido gentil com todos, inclusive e principalmente com ele. Que sempre o havia perdoado das pequenas "travessuras". Mas quando a coisa passou dos limites, e Kanon simplesmente sugeriu a morte do bebê que era Atena e o roubo do cargo de Grande Mestre... não, eu não podia tolerar aquilo. E da mesma forma... ainda o amava imensamente.

Se eu fosse assim tão frio, o tinha matado logo depois de tê-lo imobilizado. Não; deixei pura e simplesmente nas mãos da deusa. Se ela enxergasse algum traço de bondade nele, o salvaria. Se não... aconteceria o que aconteceu.

A criatura começou a me chantagear após a constatação da morte de Kanon. Reforçou a premissa de que a culpa de eu não ter mais meu irmão era de Atena. Que _eu_ devia vingar a morte dele. Resisti até onde pude; depois... _ele_, o ser que se tornaria minha segunda personalidade, tomou conta de meu corpo por completo. "Não tema, Saga.", era o que _ele_ me dizia. "É pelo seu irmão que fazemos isso."

Sem eu poder reagir, apesar de todo o poder que possuía, o parasita voltou minhas mãos contra o Grande Mestre. E fiquei no lugar dele, exatamente como Kanon queria. Felizmente, _ele_ não conseguiu matar Atena recém-reencarnada, mas a salvação dela implicou em outras vidas destruídas.

A partir daí, durante todo o tempo, eu pensava em acabar comigo mesmo, para pôr termo aos abusos daquela entidade que habitava meu corpo. No entanto, ele mesmo não me permitia finalizar o serviço. Era horrível ter de viver como outra pessoa, fazendo coisas que realmente _outra pessoa_ gostaria que eu fizesse.

Treze anos de profunda solidão.

Todos os que viram meu rosto naquele período morreram, desde criados até Cavaleiros de Ouro, com a exceção de alguns da classe desses últimos que concordaram em manter a identidade do "Mestre" em sigilo. Era triste eu ter aquele poder todo, pois ninguém que via meu rosto conseguia reagir de forma consistente, muito menos me matar. E era essa a libertação que eu mais queria na época: a morte.

Amigos? Não tive. Sequer um ser para falar sobre tudo aquilo, porque ninguém poderia saber. Todos aqueles anos com a única companhia daquela voz maldita em minha mente. Meu inimigo. O único que que fazia frente a mim e me dominava. Era ele. Este, que havia despertdo graças ao castigo que apliquei em Kanon.

Kanon... quando finalmente Atena já moça se confrontou comigo e reuni forças suficientes para me matar, pensei em você. Toda a minha vida passou perante meus olhos, e meu irmão gêmeo estava em todos os momentos. Até a hora em que o prendi no Cabo Sunion. Descobri que, a partir desse acontecimento, eu havia morrido pela primeira vez. Pois o resto que vinha era uma sub-vida quase vegetativa, sem contato significativo com nada nem ninguém, controlado por uma outra face de mim.

A morte veio como um consolo. Pensei, em meus últimos segundos, que poderia revê-lo, irmão, no Mundo dos Mortos. Mesmo que eu tivesse motivos para ter raiva de você, não; não havia raiva. Havia apenas a vontade de ver você novamente.

Não podia imaginar que lá fosse tão grande. Não o encontrei, Kanon. E provavelmente não o encontrarei, pois é bem possível que minha alma, e a de meus companheiros, seja castigada por levantar-me contra os desígnios de Hades de maneira tão explícita e ousada. É uma pena, pois só uma visão sua talvez bastasse, mesmo que você não retribuísse a meus sentimentos.

Sinto um cosmo vindo da Terceira Casa. É uma energia igual à sua. Deve ser algum delírio causado por esse turbilhão de recordações, pois certamente não há ninguém lá. Muito menos você.

Mas Shura e Camus também a sentem. Não é possível. Você morreu, gêmeo. Eu vi... mas, pensando bem, não vi nada. Não pude realmente comprovar sua morte; não havia corpo. Então... como saiu de lá de dentro! E de qualquer modo, você sempre odiou Atena. Como a estaria protegendo? Como estaria no encargo da Casa que outrora foi minha responsabilidade?

Adentramos a casa. Meu coração bate forte, porque o cosmo é realmente _seu_. É impossível que seja de outro. Eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Isso me intriga. Pensei que o acharia na morte, e de forma irônica o acho em vida. Acabei indo para o outro mundo primeiro que você, irmão.

Meus companheiros não reconhecem sua cosmo-energia. É claro que não. Ninguém o conhecia no Santuário, Kanon. Apenas Shion e eu.

Digo para os dois que me acompanham prosseguirem. Eles concordam, já que eu era o encarregado do lugar antigamente. Isso tudo é um mistério tão grande pra mim, que não sei o que dizer ou pensar.

Quando meus delírios de dupla personalidade estavam em seus momentos mais agudos, eu (_meu verdadeiro eu_, não aquele ser abominável que habitava em mim), pensava que tudo que queria era era poder servir Atena em paz, e que você também a servisse, mesmo estando supostamente morto. Se fosse possível amar você e Atena, sem que uma coisa excluísse a outra, eu seria plenamente feliz.

E agora estou aqui, diante de você, repleto de dúvidas a esse respeito, apesar de querer que elas fossem _certezas_. No entanto, tenho de continuar representando, não é mesmo? Se é assim, representarei, por mais duro que seja lutar contra meu próprio irmão. Só que, antes, devo saber o que houve para que você esteja aqui, da forma que está.

Tento agir com hostilidade, afinal para Hades não há laços de sangue. Como tenho motivos para apresentar tal comportamento, é provável que esteja sendo bastante convincente. Após mostrar-me indignado perante você, lhe pergunto quem, afinal de contas, teria deixado um homem com espírito tão maligno proteger Atena.

E você me responde que havia sido ela mesma. Que você se ajoelhou perante ela e pediu pelo seu perdão de todas as formas. Que quando estava preso no Cabo Sunion, _ela_ lhe salvou a vida, mesmo que você não soubesse quem o havia salvo na época. Que daí você encontrou a entrada do Santuário de Poseidon e o serviu por todo esse tempo, mas na ocasião da batalha de Atena contra o deus, ao sentir o cosmo amoroso dela, percebeu que era o mesmo que o salvara da morte antes. Isso tudo fez com que você acabasse se arrependendo e, como sua pessoa mesmo diz, se tornando disposto a dar sua vida pela justiça. E que, agora, não deixaria o mal atravessar sua casa.

Estou realmente atordoado. Se você não morreu, se Atena realmente o perdoou, se a sua mente mudou a ponto de agora você estar disposto a abdicar de tudo por ela, então minhas preces, as mesmas da época em que você esteve preso, foram atendidas.

A minha vontade é de te abraçar, te felicitar, pois finalmente, após treze anos pensando que você estava morto, o vejo vivo e do mesmo laso que o meu. Da forma que sempre quis. Eu, que o julgava perdido até alguns minutos atrás, o ganhei de volta por completo, de uma vez só. Meu coração parece não poder suportar tamanha alegria.

Mas imediatamente me lembro da farsa. Sim, a farsa de ser um espectro de Hades. Tenho de fingir estar contra você, contra Atena, contra tudo o que na verdade mais quero e amo. Sim, o deus da morte continua me observndo passo a passo através de seus asseclas, e eu sequer posso me sentir feliz pela volta de meu irmão. Você, Kanon, me dirige palavras duras, dizendo que tentei te castigar, mas quem recebeu o castigo divino fui eu. Que eu, em meu orgulho, fui petulante em tentar puní-lo e logo em seguida cometer o que condenava em você. Que hoje, ironicamente, eu estava com Hades e você com Atena. Quem de nós dois deveria estranhar mais o destino do outro?

Você tem motivos para agir assim. Afinal, para todos os efeitos estou mesmo do lado do Mal. Dissimulo rancor perante você, meu irmão, quando tudo o que sinto é um amargo gosto na alma por não poder usufruir seu retorno. Por ter o seu ódio. Por justo quando eu e você lutamos pela mesma causa, mesmo que você não saiba disso, tenhamos de nos confrontar. Bem quando o que eu pedi aos deuses se realiza diante de meus olhos, há uma guerra santa para levar a cabo. Acima até de treze anos sem meu amado irmão.

Mais uma vez, devo priorizar meus objetivos e deixar de lado meu lado pessoal. Ataco-o, para acabar com isso tudo mais rápido. Seu elmo cai, e espero que, ao ver seu rosto, tão igual ao meu, não deixe de lado minha máscara de racionalidade e acabe demonstrando o que sinto.

Não é preciso. Pois não há ninguém atrás do elmo. Ataco cada parte do Traje Sagrado, para me certificar do que penso. E comprovo: em minha frente está apenas a Armadura de Gêmeos, agora desmontada. Isso tudo é uma ilusão então? Será que era apenas sua alma que habitava o traje, e não você de fato?

Não; você está vivo, eu sei, mas não na Terceira Casa. Está em outro lugar, criando essas ilusões, pois ainda sinto seu cosmo queimar intensamente. Você, gêmeo, revela então que Camus e Shura estão vagando na Ilusão do Labirinto, que você está mantendo com sua energia, assim como da mesma forma manteve a Armadura outrora "manipulada".

É incrível como somos iguais, até mesmo em estratégia de ataque. No início parecíamos completamente opostos na personalidade, mas o tempo mostrou que somos idênticos. Quando você se entregou por completo à maldade, ela me tomou. E quando o Mal finalmente me liberta, através do suicídio, você o recusa também. Somos realmente um só, não eu e a já extinta criatura que me dominou, mas _eu e você_.

Tenho de abrir caminho para que eu e meus companheiros passemos por esta Casa. Eles não sabem como lidar com o Labirinto, mas eu sei. O único modo de acabar com ele é ferindo ou distraindo quem o faz, mesmo que seja apenas pelo tempo suficiente para sairmos.

Sim, eu sou racional. Sei que encontrar Atena é minha principal meta. Minha _única_ meta. Que devo passar por essa casa custe o que custar. Esquecendo meu lado subjetivo outra vez, concentro meu cosmo e mando um golpe até você. Até onde você esteja. O Labirinto some e meus parceiros conseguem sair do Templo.

Também passo por meu antigo território, deixando sua presença para trás. Deixando a esperança de vê-lo outra vez e poder revelar o que sinto, pois morrerei em breve. Agora a Morte me parece assustadora; não _ela_ em si, mas o fato de nos separarmos em definitivo. Você provavelmente perecerá nesta guerra também, mas não nos reencontraremos, pois o castigo dos Deuses cairá sobre nossas almas.

Não, eu não poderei sequer abraçar meu irmão e lhe dizer "Estou contente com sua decisão, Kanon." Terminarei meus dias com ele pensando em mim como um traidor. Por mais que Atena talvez possa salvar seu belo mundo e derrotar Hades, não posso deixar de ser humano nessa hora. Não consigo, mesmo na frente de meus companheiros e sob a vigilância de Hades e dos espectros, manter minha última máscara, a da frieza, intacta.

Sim, porque eu não contenho as lágrimas que agora saem de meus olhos.


End file.
